Crystalline
by AUniquePoison
Summary: I'm not good at this, so I'll just do it like this. War, they know it. Love, not too distant. Sanity, never heard of it. Killing, too familiar. Goodbye, they never said. Hurt, don't even start. Pleasure, with her. Bruise, help me.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue...

A/N: Hello again...This story is rated M for a reason, though we might not see too much of it in the first chapters. I don't know that yet, haven't gotten that far, but there's some cursing, and I advise those of you who don't approve of cursing to stay away from this story... Now that's out of the way, on with the story:)

Crystalline

Chapter One

They say that a woman is sleeping in the church tower. They say she has done so for a year. I don't know why they say it, but every person sitting in the church always tell me a story of the woman sleeping in the tower. Never did she rise, her body just laid there, sleeping on the cold floor. I've always wanted to go up there and see if she's sleeping or if she's just another story, but there was also something in me that didn't want to know.

Perfect oblivion was great too.

My father, Arthur, has just been murdered. He used to tell me about the woman too. He said that she was evil and deserved her place in the tower.

I know it's a tragedy when someone dies, but I've gotten used to the phenomenon. We're in war; it can't be avoided when your family is stuck in the middle of it. My mother is still alive, and my entire group of brothers. I'm glad I have that at least, because not everyone does nowadays.

In these sad days of late, I've spent my mourning hours in church. We are currently staying in York, and they have a fantastic church here. It's quiet and luminous, in contrast to the York Minster. It's spectacular, but it's like an attraction where everyone can snap a shot of the cherubs and gargoyles gracing the walls and entrances to certain rooms and maybe stairways. It is so much better to sit still and let your thoughts wander in a smaller and more humble church where God only plays a role if you want and believe him to.

I wished for God, and in this very church, I thought I found him. The same man that told me of the woman in the tower looked at me one day, and there it was; the un-deniable light that strikes you when faith is meant to appear. He showed me the holy face of what I thought of as God, and it was beautiful. Maybe it was the love and religion I felt, or maybe the blood escaping my brain, but it was everything to me. Hope was restored as I sat there wounded after an ambush.

A week after I had seen this pristine light, I returned to the church. My feet had carried me there after a long day of sitting in the local bar, a new hobby of mine. In my intoxicated state, I scrambled down to the floor and tried to crawl over to one of the benches. I managed to drag myself up and finally my face was directed at the altar.

"My God, 'tis like a replica of that blonde fuck back at the bar…" I heard myself muttering in wonder as I watched the moonlight playing across the statue of Jesus.

The high-stained glass was dutifully draped with velvet curtains, concealing the damages from rocks that had been thrown. Some places had been spared, but to distract people's attention from the windows, they had wondrous candles scattered about on the fine statues and relics around the church. It was a sanctified place, even for its flaws.

"I knew you'd be here."

I turned around in my drunken state to see who it was.

"You're only twenty, Ginevra; it's not your purpose to drink yourself to death. Honestly, you are a beauty, and you have the guts and the brains. You are part of an endangered species, and you need to keep your life intact until this war ends. You will see sunshine again, darling." A hollow face showed itself to me. The shadows crept away from the holes where her alluring auburn eyes were, and her lips parted and formed a brilliant smile as she could see my lost expression.

"You," I exclaimed in confusion.

"Yes," She crouched and sat down on the floor beside my bench. Her legs where crossed and her hands were palm to palm. "I am somewhat lesser than my former self, and I apologize, but I come back to you now, in hope of seeing that raw passion you so marvellously displayed on the evening when we parted. Your kisses were so rough and your touch was so dangerous," The chocolate curls were wet, they clung to her pale skin like leaches as she turned to look at me. "An animal trapped in its cage." Her eyes were pinned upon me, piercing through my body like a blade. They sought to make me remember, and they sure managed to fulfil their task. I could see her lusting eyes and I could hear her desperate moans. The silk was tossed off and her fingers travelled along my spine. I parted her legs, and we kissed. I loved her, but she left.

"You left me." I blurted out.

Hermione Granger gave me a regretful look. "They would've taken you if I hadn't."

This was too much for me to handle at once. Too many braincells had been lost in that last shot of good old Jacky D.

"Lucius captured me an hour after I left. He knew where I was, but he had no idea I was with you. I couldn't let them take you; you were still fresh from fifteen, only just sixteen, and vulnerable." Hermione grabbed my hand and stroke my fingers.

I felt a tear, but I couldn't weep, "I have killed more men than I can count, Hermione. It has been four bloody years since you left the hotel room and vanished into what I thought was death. I buried my rose, the one you gave me. You are dead." My sadness turned into hatred.

"I am here, by your side. Can you not see? I only meant to save you from torture; you wouldn't have lasted long under Lucius's whip. You were not the woman you are today." Hermione wasn't crying. Her hard face showed what suffering she had been through and there was no need for tears.

"Have you heard of the woman in the tower?" I said with a smile. My drunken state had a habit of pushing away the bad thoughts and focusing on everything un-important.

Hermione chuckled, "Are they telling stories about Lavender now?" She shook her head.

"Is it her?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, I come to her every now and then; she's been a little puppet for Voldemort. You'd hate to see her getting out of the tower, because he's given her a little upgrade on her magic abilities. Sadly he chose her, I'd prefer it if he could've taken Pansy Parkinson instead." Hermione huffed.

I didn't know what to say, because I had never heard of this before. Why did my father never tell me it was her?

"Since when?" I managed to press forth.

"Since two years ago. Ronald was in on the team that forced her into our custody." Hermione said and sighed.

"He was in love with her." I whispered. My brother never had much luck with love.

"Yes, and he was heartbroken. They found me on the same day," Hermione reached for something in her pocket. "Lavender had been my guard when I was a prisoner, and to piss her off, they assigned me to be hers." She pulled out a key from her leather jacket.

I looked at her and I had to wonder how she could be so perfect. Did she feel the love I felt? "I want you to kiss me, Hermione." I slurred as I was trying to stand up.

She gave me one of those looks, "Isn't it just the booze talking, Ginny?" I could see her tongue as she pronounced the 'N' in my name, and it always did it so perfectly. There was no other way to pronounce my name than the way Hermione Granger did it.

"It is not!" I was offended by her comment.

Hermione rose from the floor and folded her arms around me. My blood instantly heated and started to boil as she came closer and closer to my quivering lips. I moaned as she touched my back, and her kiss was like candy. I couldn't get enough.

"Ginny," Hermione broke it off. "Why don't we get you to a motel and let you sleep off the alcohol. I'm sure you'll be thinking clearer in the morning." She led me out of the church and into the streets. We could be dead in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue...

A/N: Thank you _Sora is 1337, _I always appreciate reviews:)

Warning! There's some parts of this chapter that suggest rape and abuse, so it's not for those whom do not wish to read a story containing these elements.

Anyways, here's chapter two...

_**Crystalline**_

Chapter Two

_I was running in a vast forest. The soft grass gently caressed my feet as I ran towards my father's welcoming arms. 'Honey,' he said to me when I jumped into his embrace. 'I love you.' _

_Then I cry. His eyes go black and his fiery hair dies._

_He leaves me, he goes so far away that I cannot reach him. They all left me again._

"Stop kicking me, Ginny," I fell of the bed. "Serves you right." Hermione grunted when I rubbed my eyes to get a clear vision of the situation.

I couldn't believe that she was sitting in the same bed I had slept in. I can only barely remember meeting her in the church, but the kiss was still fresh in my memory. It was a pleasure seeing her wrapped up in the sheets, presumably almost naked beneath. She was blushing now.

"Don't look at me like that, I feel so gaddamn nude when you do that..." Hermione said and regained the rough tone with brilliance.

I didn't say anything, I just snaked my way under the sheets and held her warm body tight to mine. Her heart was beating furiously now, it was obvious that I had to be a little desirable. We just lay there for hours and hours, she played with my hair and gave me goosebumps with her light touch, and I touched every inch of her face, I even think I kissed every little inch of her starved face. The outside world didn't mean shite to us, but we both knew it wouldn't be long until a scream or a spell would be disturbing our deep silence, because the night was creeping back into the streets. The bad guys likes doing it in the dark, or so I've heard.

True enough, a woman was screaming for her life only an hour after night fall. I quickly put on my trousers and hurried out of the motel. Hermione was right behind me after I had been running for a minute or so, she probably needed to get her jacket from the lobby, and we just kept running without a single stop to look in the dark alleys. We would find them if they wanted a fight, we didn't want to make one ourselves at the moment..

"Where the fuck are they?" I asked Hermione when we had searched the entire area where we had heard the scream.

"I don't know, but something isn't right here. Let's get outta here while we still have our lives intact." She grabbed my hand and pulled.

I looked at her, and she was looking at me. A shade of icy grey suddenly flashed through her eyes. I could recognize that vicious smirk from a mile's distance. "Lucius Malfoy."

The brown curls were still there. It hurt me to see such a beautiful woman being impersonated by an evil man like Lucius.

"What pleasure do I owe you for your company, Lucius?" I said with a sarcastic tone. My hand was returned to me, but I didn't raise my wand. I couldn't kill him anyways, he would outsmart me at once. If I wasn't so worried about Hermione, I would've tried.

He laughed with Hermione's mouth, with Hermione's voice, and worst of all, with her smiling eyes. "I know you would've brought me so many pleasures, and if your wonderful mistress joined, I would never have left the two of you alone," Lucius licked his lip and seemed to have the scene perfectly clear in his head. "But I don't expect that the two of you like torture. Granger certainly didn't like it too much, she kept calling me 'faggot' and 'bastard' everytime I let Mr Finnigan taste my whip. The Dark Lord has taken him now, and I know I was too kind to Finnigan, such a lively boy, he told me so many times," I was disgusted by his foul stories. "Oh well, your lover will be treated better than him, I will see to it. I'll introduce her to a few demons. Just those within my respected family, Miss Weasley, I can assure you. But you," Hermione's fingers touched the surface of my skin, she was so cold. "I'll have you as a personal little trophy. He promised me a trophy one day, and you will do perfect."

I fell.

----

24 days imprisoned in Lucius Malfoy personal torture-chamber, and I am already too weak to move. He is the most twisted man I've ever had the dis-pleasure to meet. I cant recall how many times he's forced himself on me, how many times he has whipped me and called me 'blood-traitor' just to get a boner and beat it all out on me afterwards. He starves me, he tells me that I am too fat for his liking, but that I'll be perfect once I've gotten used to only water. I'm not even sure it is water he is giving me, because it tastes like potions, and I often have black-outs. I've never had that before, except for when Tom Riddle was possessing me.

"Hello, Weasley. I've made you a special potion, it's called the polyjuice potion. Miss Granger was so very kind to give me one of her golden locks, I will have so much fun." I hated it when he forced that shit down my throat. But I know now that he had not been Hermione the whole time when we were together, only the last minute. He had pulled out one of her hairs when he had taken her right behind my back, and the polyjuice potion had tranformed him. This explained why I didn't hear Hermione running after me the first blocks.

I had to be her, it was painful.

"Don't you like watching her body, Weasley?" Lucius asked me as he came sneaking into the chamber. He had his wand with him, I should've known he was going to get something.

Hermione's body had scars and bruises everywhere, and down her arms were puncture wounds, it was freaking me out to watch this horror. I wanted to free her so bad, but I was stuck here with Lucius Malfoy, the greatest bastard of them all. Tom Marvolo Riddle was more of a gentleman than Lucius even, and he's said to be the most vicious and cruel wizard of our age.

"Spread your legs, book-worm, I want to hear you scream." He demanded, but I couldn't move a muscle. My eyes were so messed up, the blood was burning me. "Do as I say, have a little sympathy for your God. The Devil."

I opened my mouth and tasted the warm blood that came from the cut on Hermione's cheek-bone. I felt sick. "My God is pure and," I almost gagged. "He's beautiful."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue...

A/N: Thank you so much:) I didn't think I would recieve so many reviews on the first chapters. Please review after you've read:) I want your opinions:)

_**Crystalline**_

_Chapter Three_

My sanity is failing me. I've started seeing things, these ghost-like creatures whispering and teasing me, I cannot live like this anymore. I even thought I saw a crack in the wall, and a glorious light beamed through and stung my eyes. But it was a good stinging that warmed my frozen heart. Hermione would probably never see light again, except for that last one in the end of the tunnel.

I have not regretted a single word I've said to Lucius Malfoy while I've been in his chamber, spare the sentence that made my very last physical ability vanish from my reach. He had silenced me up, and he did it with his own hand. No one has ever beaten me as hard as he does. But I cannot surrender, though I only have my soul left.

"Hello, my little trophy. Now you're beginning to look like something, Weasley, the bruises seems like make-up on your worn doll face. So lucious bloody lips, this is every man's dream." Lucius sat down on his knees beside me on the cold stone floor. I managed to open my eyes, but I knew I shouldn't have, because he instantly shut them. "No, I tell you when to look. I have a surprise for you today, Miss Weasley." I knew this couldn't be good.

I heard another pair of foot-steps entering, but these were a womans feet. Oh God, it was Hermione!

I could feel Lucius rising beside me, "Your lover is here, and she is looking more beautiful than ever." There was pride in his voice, which was not too usual around me.

A chain was un-locked and someone hit the floor faster than Ronald could grab some food at a feast. A silent cry of agony ripped my eyes open, and from that point on, no Malfoy could make me close them. "Hermione!" I whispered and choked as I realized that my throat wasn't fully healed after Lucius's poisons. Her eyes were bleeding, but she kept them open, and her cheek-bone seemed swollen against the floor. Lucius had his foot on her head, keeping her down and un-able to rise. I couldn't see any merry curls bouncing from her girly shoulders, I couldn't see the curves of her womanly limbs dancing from the pleasure to see my face. Maybe my face wasn't too much to see, but I missed her lively presence, and I blamed her now for not being more of a soldier. It was so wrong of me, but I had no one else to blame.

If I didn't blame myself.

The door behind Lucius burst open, and a man wearing a mask entered with his wand raised. "A curse upon such a disgraceful wizard, we believed you to be good, but our minister has overshadowed many a dark secret. The order, however, should have seen that you would do something as sick as this, but un-fortunatly, after two months of this terror, we can only bring their broken bodies to the hospital and hope for their recovery. I have been ordered to bring you back to our leader, and there he will give you a justified punishment for your evil deeds." The mask fell of, and Remus Lupin shouted a spell. I couldn't grasp the words, because my head was spinning with happiness. My concious slowly faded, and I slipped into a dream of lovely evenings and joyful mornings...

_Tangerine... Tangerine... Living reflections of a dream... _

_The Led Zeppeling song kept swimming around my dream. I knew I was dreaming, because I had learned the difference of delusion and dreaming now, Lucius did teach me one thing, that's for sure. _

_I could see Hermione in her white summer-dress, her freckles smiling as the sun hit her face. I drowned in her sweet eyes as I had done a million times before, and our lives were perfect. There were no evil lords anymore, and there were no good lords either. We were just humans with magical advantages. We had a house on the country, it was big and it had many windows. We didn't have to be afraid anymore, we had nothing to fear from anyone. We were a couple in the modern world, and I beheld her pristine face day after day. Why couldn't it be reality?_

"She's awake!" A yelp came from someone beside me.

I could feel two soft fingers touching my cheek. "Ginevra, can you hear me?"

I wanted to die right now, it wasn't pleasant this pain I felt. I didn't want to live with the memories of Voldemort's precious dominion. But there was something that dragged me out of my depression, it was the voice coming from the hall.

"Where is she, doctor?" A desperate woman running for my room, her sweet foot-steps like the scent of roses as she entered. "Oh Ginny!" She embraced me and I had to open my eyes. Her right hand held a dozen roses, bloody red, and her left hand was cupping my face. I drowned in her eyes, I kept on with my dream, but knew it wouldn't last forever.

I was in the hospital for two weeks before they let me go. My mother was raving mad at the Malfoys, I heard that she had organized an attack on their mansion herself. Hermione and I wasn't captive in the Malfoy mansion, but in a fortress or something similar in Germany. My mother knew that there had to be some Malfoys left in the mansion, and I have to admit that she is a smart witch. Molly Weasley had never in her life taken such a drastic decision, at least not as I know of. I just needed her to be mum for now, I had to admit my childish wantings.

"Darling," Hermione called from the kitchen. "Could you please come here?"

I didn't like the tone of her voice, something had happened. "Alright, what's going on?"

I saw her teary face as I came into the kitchen, "They have taken Harry!" She sobbed and grabbed the beef knife. It didn't look very dangerous at first, but I thought it was for the best to take it away from her before she hurt herself.

"What do you mean? Has Voldemort taken him?" I was beginning to feel the panic setting in. Harry was the one wizard who could stop Voldemort.

Hermione nodded silently and sat down. She pulled her knees up to her chin and started to rock back and forth.

"Let's get to the quarters, we have to help them find him." I grabbed her thin body and dragged her up, giving her a kiss. It always comforted me to feel her lips touching me.

-----

Well, that was chapter three... I've started school, so I wont be updating every week. It's rough you know, I'm used to getting up at eight am, but now it's six, so it's quite a change... I spend most of my days sleeping and meeting friends to keep up the social connections, so there's not too much time for nightly writing. But I will post when I have the opportunity:) R&R:)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, don't sue...

A/N: Thank you _Queen Of Damn, _it's great that you like it! And yeah, I think it's going to be some femmeslash, but that is yet to come. Here is chapter four:)

Warning! With some swearing and I also mention cutting. A little moment takes place in bed, but nothing actually happens.

_**Crystalline**_

_Chapter Four_

Hermione cut herself today. Not with a razor or a pair of scissors, but with a spell. I couldn't stop the bleeding with cold water and tissues; I had to mend it with another spell, and if I hadn't heard her weeping in the bathroom she would've been dead now. She's weak, but in so many ways she is stronger than me.

She knows that Lucius will not be held long in Azkaban, he always escapes when he's in a tight spot. He's a coward with a perverted imagination.

Hermione thinks he'll take her again, and so she's decided not to sleep. Everytime I open my eyes, she's looking at me like she's afraid I'll disappear.

We are a match made in limbo. Isn't that what they call the place between heaven and hell? We're gambling with our lives every day, and so we're dancing limbo. The pole hasn't been placed low enough yet, but the time will come, and if we do not find Harry Potter within the next few days, the time will come fast and it will blow our minds into the dark avoid.

"Where's the liquor?" Hermione asked me, strolling around in her underwear. She was searching through every cabinet in the apartment, but with no success.

I took her hand and she stopped. I could see that she had been crying, but that the sadness had turned into rage. This was something that was quite common with Hermione, she had been like this for some time now, and the wounds on her wrists only proved more and more that she was falling of the cliff. I had to become her cliff. "Get dressed, Hermione, I'm taking you out to dinner."

She gave me the strangest look, "Dinner?" The starved face wondered for a while. "But we cannot leave this apartment until the aurors come and help us get a safe passage, darling, you know that. He'll find us and kill us. He'll find us, I can promise you. It wont take long outside these walls, it isn't safe." Hermione had a wild look in her eyes, like a prisoner too fond of his cage.

"So?" I said off-handedly.

She sighed and bent her head. "You've always been so fucking-" Her words disappeared. She looked up and she was grinning. "So too fucking good for me."

"Aye, captain, I know. Now come with me." I led her into the bedroom and pushed her down on the bed. My fire was lit, it felt good to feel the danger of death again. Quite honestly, I hated being trapped in that apartment, it felt like a prison, only with nice furnitures. My hands ploughed through the small amount of clothes that was left in our closet, and I couldn't believe what I had discovered. I pulled out the long periwinkle blue material, it soared like a cloud when it touched my fingers. It was Hermione's dress at the Yule ball. I thought I could still smell the perfume I had bought for her in Diagon Alley, but it was probably my vivid imagination. Hermione doesn't even know it was I who bought it for her, because on the card I wrote that it was from a secret admirer. It's most likely that she believed it to be Krum. I never liked that git.

"What's that?" Hermione said softly from behind me.

I turned around and held it up, "Recognize this, darling?" I smiled and held it close to my body. I pretended to dance with it, like as if it was a person.

"Oh my God, I didn't even think I had it anymore!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped up from the cold bed. "But I cannot wear this outside, that would be exposing our entire identity. There's not many muggles in York who wear blue robes in the afternoon. Especially not if they are going out for a drink afterwards!"

I sighed dis-pleased. "You always have to ruin my fun. But then you have to wear something tight, you realize that?"

Hermione chuckled as I threw clothes everywhere in search of the leather skirt I had bought her a while ago. She knew I wanted her to wear it, because she knew that she looked fabolous in it. Not only fabolous, but bloody brilliant as my brother would've put it. And as I predicted, the skirt was at the bottom of the pile, and I had found it. Mission accomplished.

"Darling," I whispered in her ear. "I love you." I felt her shiver as I gently kissed the tip of her ear.

"I love you too, beautiful." Hermione said back and kissed me with such raw passion as only she could have done. What little I had done, she was aroused; it was easy to feel when she slipped one leg over me and pressed herself close. It wasn't my fault that my hand couldn't control itself, blame Hermione. Her hands were roaming my body long before I even got to think of the situation, and I believe that she had managed to unbutton my shirt and my pants without me even noticing it.

"I think we'll save this for tonight, that will make you have something to look forward to, love." I said and teased her lips with a silky bite. She sighed and let out a frustrated groan.

Hermione, the beauteous and slender woman whom any human-being would love to fuck, and I, Ginny the bloody killer whom looked like I had been tortured out of my wits for months, were going out. We are gonna rock this town, if it doesn't rock us first.

I ran on my tip-toes and Hermione did her best to keep warm as we swiftly made our way through-out these soaking streets. Yes, it was raining. It is England, what can you expect?

I could hear a question rolling off Hermione's tongue two seconds before she actually thought about it herself. We passed a Chinese food restaurant, and ofcourse, she read the specials. "Isn't it dangerous eating sushi? Think about the multiple deceases that might still be in them, seeing that they don't cook them or fry them first." Hermione wasn't too updated on the food front, she still thought that pancakes were the best, but tonight she was going to taste her very first taco roll, and that would change her mind.

"No, it's not, but it's grosse. Come along, we're not there yet, love." I hurried her light feet, but I knew she hated it when I forced her to run in high-heels, so I kept up a steady pace. The heels made clock noises on the brick stones of the street, and every man and woman, straight and gay, turned around to see who the high-heeled beauty was. Her Øvirtuosic brilliance was hard to miss when you saw the lightly make-uped face smile and laugh like every problem in the world had been solved. Such a woman.

I caught a pair of pale silver eyes staring at me, not Hermione. I stopped dead in my pace.It felt like I was dying, but I knew that I had to go on, because it would be the end if he sensed my fear. I had cared for him once, I seriously cannot see why at this moment. I couldn't take his careless expression out of my mind, and I still wonder about his eyes. They seem so intense, they don't match the rest of his withered face.

Hermione gasped, "Wasn't that Draco Malfoy who eyed you so?" Her hand reaching out to point at the dark alley where he was standing, ever watching.

I quickly grabbed her hand and kept going before it was too late. I hadn't seen him in a while, but I guessed he was still under the Dark Lord's grace.

We skipped the dinner that night and found a pub instead. It was dark, I could barely see my darling's face through the smoke clouds. We got drunk and we sang, we danced and even fought, but not with each other. A woman had grabbed Hermione's ass, and you can believe me when I say this; she regrets it like hell. It was fun to be drunk when Hermione was with you, she always made everything seem so much more cheerier than when you drink alone and have to beat of drunk men who eyes you up the whole night, trying to be smooth with their clammy hands that feels you up. I have to admit that I have let one guy get away with it, but that was because he wasn't a stranger. I loathed him, yes, but I wanted him so bad that night. I remember it like it was yesterday.

His name I dare not speak, what will become of this story then? Nobody would want to know what happens to me if I let you know. I can tell you one thing though, and that is that he has a voice so lovely that even the best of ladies can let themselves fall into the alluring seduction that is his tongue. I still dream of his body locked to mine, but it isn't in loving way, it is just pure pain and desire that still holds me to him. I know that he sees it, but I cannot let myself lose sanity again. He makes me free when I feel trapped, and I do not mean in the same way as Hermione does. He makes me free of the love and the pain that comes with it.

"Gin, I'd love to stay here and watch you ponder over the greater meaning of life and shit like that, but some creeps over there cant stop sending me drinks-" She stumbled a little, but sat up straight again. "I'm too drunk to drink, and therefor I drank one. It wasn't so wise, doll, so please follow me home now." Hermione slurred in her buzz. I kissed her tenderly before I got off the bar chair, and I walked over to the bastards. One of them rose and licked his under-lip. I felt like gagging.

"Alright, tough-guy, game over." I said and smirked.

He shook his head in confusion, "What the bloody hell are you babblin' on 'bout?" His buddies chuckled and followed his example.

"What can a little petit lady as yourself possibly do to such butch men as us? Admit it, you want us." The smuggest of them stepped forward and slowly put his hand forward to cup my face.

I chuckled, "Oh, believe me, I want you so bad, _butch._"

The sun crept through the curtains of our bedroom. My head was aching and my fists were hurting. Hermione wasn't next to me, but I could hear her rummaging in the kitchen, she was making tea and, from the smell of it, eggs and bacon. "Hermione?" I called, wishing for some sympathy.

Hermione came dancing into the room with an apron on, "Oh, you were so great last night, babe, those men were chickens! I've made you a little potion, it should help on your pains." She planted a careful kiss on my forehead and helped me sit up. I couldn't remember much, but as the day grew late, certain bits and pieces was recollected from my database. I was good last night, and I didn't even use my wand. "I have some bad news and some good news." Hermione told me when she got off the phone with Charlie.

"Good first." I mumbled.

"They've found Harry." Hermione didn't seem too excited. She seemed to be sad really. "The bad news is that Voldemort cut his tongue, so he cannot speak. He's in a weak condition too, so he's hardly able to stay awake."

I quickly fetched my jacket from the chair and picked up my wand as I got closer and closer to the white wooden door that led to reality.

"Wait, Ginny, you cant walk to the quarters." Hermione came running after me. "We'll take the brooms."

----

Here's chapter four. It took awhile, I know, but it's hard with all the bloody homework and stuff. I sincerely doubt that it will take this long for the next chapter to come up, I'll start writing tomorrow night. Well, R&R people:)

Monica


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J.K owns it all…

A/N: Thanks oh mighty reviewers. I've been avoiding this story for a while, don't ask me why, I just have. I couldn't really write anything that I was satisfied with, but now I've scraped together something I believe will do. I hope you like it, enjoy:)

_**Crystalline**_

_Chapter Five_

I gazed up at the grand mansion that seemed so far away from where we had landed. The fence surrounding it had a big gate that was seemingly guarded by two enormous oaks. The sun came in thin dusty shafts through the twisting branches, yet the atmosphere was so somber and damp. Time stood still here and I let the surroundings seduce my senses and leave me in peace with myself as I explored the new terrain.

"Ginny," A ray of sunlight struck my eyes as I heard Hermione's voice. "We have to go inside; it's too dangerous out here."

I heard myself mutter some words of agreement, but I wondered what it would be like to be free of all the dangers that lurked behind every shadow. Perhaps it would be boring. Yes, it had to be boring, there would be no action, only harmony, and harmony can't be harmonic without a bit of chaos. I'd like to think so, wouldn't you? But maybe boring would be exciting now, I would sure love to try it at some point in my life.

"Come, we haven't got all day…" My lover ushered me forward through the doors and all these familiar faces flooded my mind. There were arms embracing me and words of encouragement soared in the air, telling me it wasn't that bad, he was still alive and that's what matters. I believe that it does matter if he's injured, because he's our only hope in this impossible fight, at least my brother keeps telling me that. I would give anything to know what could vanquish Voldemort, the almighty fucker that held all power within his grasp.

Maybe a kick in the nuts would do it.

"What are you laughing about, Gin?" My father was giving me an odd look, I wasn't aware that I'd laughed out loud.

"Nothing, sorry dad. Great to see you." I lay my arms around him and wondered if this was one of the last times I would meet the man that had shaped me into the woman I am today. I kept thinking about that horrible dream I had, but I hoped it was my own fears surfacing through my subconciousness or something. May that man live forever more.

As I looked around, I felt a bit out of place. The new headquarters was certantly something, there were no dusty old portraits or grim house elves lurking about; it was like a normal muggle house, only bigger. Much bigger. It was spotless, and I felt that this had to have something to do with my darling mother, Molly Weasley.

"Oh hello dears," Speaking of the devil. "Come quickly, he's awake." Her faded red hair bounced past them and showed them the way.

The room they entered had to be some sort of nursing room; there were beds all over and IV's attached to ill looking people.

"Oh fucking hell, Harry." I muttered in disgust as I saw his face. I wouldn't scream, but there was nothing to prevent me from falling. It was as if plummeting through a depth that only a nightmare can fathom. An emptiness so perfect that we can't conceive of it it. And I was falling fast.

Now there was only a light that remained, a light that obliterated everything visible and it was so beautiful that I lost all sense of my own limbs, organs and whatever it is that we humans are made of. Only the momentum of my fall continued to terrify me, as though gravity remained to ensure utter ruin of my mind and flesh.

Who were those people smiling at me?

"They're alive!" I heard myself cry out; a cry of joy that I had never thought was left to perform inside of me. I knew they were dead, but for a moment they seemed alive.

I felt the floor coming into shape beneath me and the rough surface of the carpet gnawing on my cheek. Something had to be wrong, I had fainted more times in the last couple of weeks than in my entire life, and I'm pretty sure several of my closest friends are beginning to question my sanity. I'm not sane, but I think that I have a piece to go before I can classify as insane.

"You alright, Ginny?" My brother was lifting me up, my dearest Charlie.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I opened my eyes and stared directly at Harry Potter, the boy who lived. I would've whinched if I wasn't so dazed, his face looked worse than the Dark Lord himself. "Can't you take away the wounds? They're superficial," I asked without taking my eyes off of him. "It's not poison is it, or a curse?"

I could feel their eyes dropping towards the ground, it was like a million light bulbs shattering; shattering all that was left of hope or anything resembling happiness in me.

"This is ridiculous, there's gotta be a way to fix him," I looked around me, searching for Hermione. "Help me fix him," I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as I watched her close in on me. My voice seemed desperate yet for my effort to keep it all bottled up. "I know I can fix him."

"We could try," Hermione said with the faintest smile. "It's worth a shot." Oh, how I loved this woman. She could've killed me and I would forgive her in our afterlife, that's how much I love her.

We approached Harry, one on each side of his bed, both soaked in tears. "Episkey!" Hermione said with a flick of her wand. "Episkey!" She was a great witch, the brightest witch of our age they said, and the cuts on his jaw was already starting to heal. "Have you even tried healing him?" Hermione asked annoyed. "See, the wound is closing! You could've managed to do the same thing, it's not all that hard to cast a simple spell, you guys, tell me you've tried at the very least?" They all nodded and started telling all the things they'd done to try and heal him. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry again, smiling down at him while she kept working on his cuts.

I started casting every healing spell I knew, and our effort across the next hour had actually cleared away some of the nastiest cuts. The green orbs, still untouched and sacred, seemed to smile at me from behind all the blood and gore, he wasn't wearing his glasses and that made them seem all the more brighter. I smiled back and cast a spell to wash him clean and then cast 'Ferula' on the wounds that needed bandage on his upper torso and his arms. Hermione was clinging on to Harry's right arm like it was the last thing she had left of him, I couldn't blame her. She loved him a lot, and I could never get to know just how or how much, because I had never had a close friend relationship with anyone, sparing Hermione. We weren't like friends anymore, we were two women sharing the same addiction; each other.

"Harry, I'm sorry I passed out on you, I was in shock and I've been a bit off the rocker these last weeks," I said casually like we were back at school again, just small chatting in the hallways. I conjured a small stool by the bed and sat down. "We'll put you right, you know we will." He was looking up at me with such desperation. I felt sorry for the man; he had to carry so much, a whole lot more than me. How the hell can he take it? The fate of the world was resting upon his shoulders.

"Move away please, he needs his rest." I turned and saw the last person I expected to see here.

"Madam Pomfrey? Gods, I thought you were..."

"Dead?" Her kind eyes smiled at me. "No, dear, I'm not dead. It was just some rumor they spread around so that the Death Eaters wouldn't keep coming for me. They think I possess some sort of knowledge that they do not, and I have to say that I believe I do, considering how daft those big oafs are," She chuckled. "But I don't have anything interesting to offer them, sparing good common courtesy, so they would probably have ended up killing me. It's a good thing to have friends these days, isn't it?" Madam Pomfrey patted me on the shoulder and hushed us all out of the nursing room.

"I'm glad to see that you're alive and well, it's the best news I've had today." I said and Madam Pomfrey paused by the door.

"And I'm glad to see that you're alive, Ginny Weasley, but be sure to take better care of yourself in the future. You're a trouble-seeker, I know that much. Good-bye." Madam Pomfrey left me outside the nursing room with that look she always had when she knew I had done something to break the rules or crossed some sort of line. It reminded me of Hogwarts and the times we spent together up in the hospital wing. She had been understanding of me after the incident with Tom Riddle and his diary, and she let me confide in her. Madam Pomfrey was probably my favourite person in the staff at that school.

"Come and join us for a cup of tea in the kitchen, it'll help the mood." My mother was by my side again, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders as we headed for the kitchen.

"Amazing isn't it," Charlie was the one talking as we entered. "Nobody has as much as suspected that we had our headquarters in the middle of muggle-London, those Death Eaters should really try and use their brains instead of their muscles." The group seemed mellow even for all of Charlie's effort to bring the mood up a bit.

"Well, it's not like their looking too hard is it? I mean," Hermione walked over to the table and sat next to Ronald. "They are more interested in finding more witches to rape and steal powers from. They know how to do that, and I don't have any idea how they do it. It's a terrifying thought, and I don't know if I can stand living like this any longer. Why aren't we fighting anymore?" She wasn't crying, she was just tired by the look of it.

"I have to agree," their heads turned as I spoke. "There's no use in staying here just 'cause our saviour is bound to his bed, I say we fight before it's too late to even bother."

Ronald looked at me like I was some kind of nutter, "Are you downright mad, Ginny? We can't fight without him, we'll be walking into our deaths or maybe worse; You-Know-Who's torture chamber." He had always been Harry Potter's follower, and he had always been somewhat of a coward when such a situation occured.

"Don't you mean Lucius Malfoy's torture chamber? I'll tell you, dear brother, once you have visited that place, you'll beg for Voldy to take you in," My tone surprised many, seeing that neither me nor Hermione had spoken much of our days in his imprisoning. "And for Harry's part; I've fought that bastard of a Lord, and if Harry's got some sort of secret that is needed to bring the fucker down, I'd be more than delighted to give Mr. Potter a pen and a piece of paper so that he could write down the essential points on how to vanquish Lord Voldemort and his icky little followers. He's not a God, Ronald, he's just a man. A broken man that needs rest while the rest of us continue his mission." Ron looked raging as he knocked over the chair and apparated, but I didn't give a damn. It didn't matter too much what you said, because if nobody did nothing, then the end would only be closer. We were family and we would hug each other when all this was over, but until then I see no reason in being on everyone's good side.

Fred was abnormally quiet, Remus Lupin was staring at me like I was an alien and Charlie seemed taken aback by my ease; the only one with a big question mark on his face was my Tonks; "What did he do to you, Ginny? And how do they steal other witches' powers?" Neville looked like he wanted to kill somebody, clearly all this talk about war had gotten him all excited. Neville was somewhat of a warrior now, a very brave one as well.

"Do you promise me that we'll take action if we let you know? We cant tell you how they stole some witches powers, 'cause we've got no idea, but we'll tell as much as we can." I slumped down in the chair next to Neville.

They all nodded simultanously. If they really wanted to know, I'd let them now. I would leave nothing out, tell every sick and twisted detail about Mr. Malfoy's perverted fantasies which he got to experience while holding us prisoners. Starting with the first moment I spent with him, the moment he had taken Hermione's body as a cover so that I would walk straight into his little trap.

They were going to wish they'd never asked when I had shared everything with them.

--

Please review, I know I've been gone for some time, but I'm gonna update more regularly now:)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, J.K is the powerful one.

**A/N:** Thank you to my lovely reviewers) I'm so sorry about the whole Arthur thing, I feel dreadful for making such a huge mistake. I hope you will continue to read though, because I won't bring anyone back from the dead anymore - well, unless I mean to do so at least. So here is chapter six, and yes, there is some femmeslash in here, if that is the correct term. Hope you enjoy!

_**Crystalline**_

_Chapter Six_

I slept well that night, it was a blissfully quiet and dreamless sleep. I suspect Hermione to have something to do with the dreamless part, seeing how she's taken quite a fancy to brewing potions lately, but I felt better now that they all knew what had happened with me and Hermione during our little stay at Lucius Malfoy's torture chamber. I think a good word for how I felt would be_ relieved_. 

To highten my joy, was the fact that we would be assembling our 'troops', such as they were, during the two following days. We would be exposing ourselves to the world again, and I would not be afraid to stand out there without spells or devices protecting me. Sounds crazy, but it's better when we're out there confronting them than when we're in this clean-freak house, hiding from the very ones we should be exterminating. You see, it's no good exposing yourself to them when you do not intend to pick a fight, because that often brings harm to the other people surrounding you. It is a lesson many has learned through the years in this war, and sometimes the misfortune has befallen our muggle friends. 

My father once strutted around in London with a muggle friend he had found in a bar, wearing painfully obvious clothes and speaking in a manner so that he gave away the fact that he was a 'good wizard fighting the big bad' to _everyone_; everyone but the muggle that is. Deatheaters don't stop because of muggles, they call it 'sport' to snuff muggles these days. Well, this was when they took my father as a prisoner and tortured him until death caught up with his weakened heart a few weeks after his capture. I think about it every day, I can't forget the look on Lupin's face when he entered the former Headquarters with the news of my father's death. He spared us the details, but I've come to learn them throughout the many days without him and his high spirits. He gave us hope when all was lost and never did he give away our secrets to the deatheaters. A brave man.

The ones who were with us still were nervous and most of them hardly slept a minute that night. But it was understandable considering the circumstances. Harry was being patched together now, properly this time. They told us that they didn't dare to do much the first time since their knowledge on the damages that had been inflicted upon him was limited. Appearantly,certain spells and potions could possibly have made it worse for Harry. I strongly disagree on the waiting part though, mostly because I am an impatient and also because I hate to see people suffer when they don't have to.

Anyways, the morning was full of whispers and gloomy faces, so I decided to go into the kitchen for some refreshing alone time with myself. It was deserted now, since everyone were done eating. I took out a carton of orange juice and poured myself a big glass. 

"I'd kill for a cigarette," Ron walked as if he was still in his deep slumber. "Oh, Ginny. Didn't see you there." He avoided my gaze and leaned against the counter, his head resting on the cabinet above.

I pulled out my cigarettes and lit two of them; one for myself and one for my brother, "You're lucky to have me as your sister, Ronald. Do you realize that?" I asked him and watched his face change from sleepy to confused. 

"I thought you hated me by now," He smiled and accepted my generous offer. "I'm way too lucky, can't say that I honestly deserve you, Gin," His eyes were now concentrating on mine without fleeing to seek safety in some distraction by the window. "I'm sorry about my tantrum. The drama queen, or king, has often been my role to play in this game. I'm just worried, we can all die yet we can all live, but nobody bloody knows a damn shite 'round this place. We're left with nothing but our own thoughts and faiths. And those thoughts, well, I don't like where they're leading at the moment. I want us all to live, Gin. Not die." I felt a bit sorry for him, he had lost many a thing through this battle too. He had even lost his loved one to Voldemort, and that is something that I've got no idea how to fix. 

"You deserve me, brother. And as for this winning or losing situation we're in at the moment; I'm pretty sure we'll kick their arses if we concentrate on our target and use every damn spell or mind blowing punch we've got left in our bodies, that usually does the trick," I patted him on the back and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you." And so I turned and headed for the living room. I swear I could see him blush in the corner of my eye, so typical of him. He was sweet, after all. 

The morning started to grow darker and everyone were getting restless and frightened. It was unusual that the sun disappeared at midday, so we could only assume that the powers of darkness had heard the whisper of our attack, and were most likely on their way to meet us straight on. The fact that they could now control the elements of the sky was rather intriguing to me, but others were petrified by the thought of their enemies controlling natural elements; elements strengthened by nature itself and on top of that charged with magic from a dark wizard's hands. 

Many had arrived that day, there were about 200 witches and wizards roaming the ever expanding house when the clock showed 6 pm. It was tiring to wait, so much anger and frustration topping the antisipation for what was going to happen. 

I slid through the living room and continued down the hall after a boring chat with some elderly witch from Hamburg. Dreadful breath and stories that could kill you if you didn't walk away soonenough.

There was music here, where did it come from? A low mournful tune, hollow and melancholic. I absorbed each and every broken sound as I heard the piano lull me into it's sad depression. 

There were many doors here, but only one was slightly open. I saw the glint of a brass bed in the darkness, of a porcelain vase with gilded dragons. Of the square grand piano with it's keys like grinning teeth and a green antique sofa reminding me of the one in the slytherin common room. I saw Hermione feel the ivory, her fingers caressing the black and white keys, her gentleness soon breaking into a soft pounding. It was heartbreaking to listen.

"Come Ginny," She said with a clear voice, surprising me. "Don't you think I can feel you watching me?" 

"Sorry, I was just..." I muttered, taking small steps into the dark room. "I couldn't really move for a moment there," I wanted to hear her play again. "Why aren't you in the living room with the others? It's best to be in someone's company at times like these." 

Her auburn eyes were distant and listless, "I am just waiting here. Waiting for someone to die or someone to live, maybe someone to start this fight or someone to release me from whatever it is this intolerable frustration I feel inside. Do you feel that burning too?" She narrowed her eyes and turned towards me with her hand clutching the place just over her breast where her heart was beating. 

I nodded, "Yes, but it's not frustration. It's fear and it's anger, but also love. Situations like this one makes you think and feel almost too much, you become so sensitive. But I like it, because I feel that burn everyday when I look at your face. You're like the ignition to my heart. Okay, maybe that was a bad explanation, it didn't come out just right..." Before I could do or say anything, Hermione had twisted her arms around me and thrown me into the green sofa. She was sitting on top of me with only a worn t-shirt and a pair of panties on, her pale flesh was like fire against my cool skin.

"Make me feel alive, Ginny," Hermione breathed into my ear. "I want to feel." I grabbed a hold of her legs and lifted her over to the small bed in the corner, resting her head on the pillow before I positioned myself between her legs. I let my fingers travel over her panties just to tease her, and I found out that she was already wet. Our clothes were soon off and the mere sight of her naked made me sweat. I watched the fine tiny lines on her lips as she moved closer to kiss me. I trembled. The way it felt, the cool silky mouth, like the electric purity of a thought.

She was bucking up against me with her bony hips causing me an enjoyable pain, begging and pleading. So I obeyed. I lay my hand on Hermione's shoulder, slowly moving it in between our already moist bodies, down to between her legs. Hermione moved them further apart on instinct, gasping as I found the pounding bundle of nerves. I moved my body in rhythm with hers, we were inseperable as we lay there panting. Her moans were heaven and the wetness between her legs was starting to effect me. I moved to her side and used my other hand to slip a finger inside of her, I could feel her walls pressing in as her moans became louder and her movements more rapid. I listened closely to the way she whispered my name between the gasps and groans. 

All of a sudden, she hushes me, "My turn..." Hermione wriggled herself out of my grip and started pampering my breasts with kisses. Oh, how I loved the way she used her lips and tongue, just as refined as when she spoke and pronounciated those seductively long and exquisite words. I became aware of that she was sitting over my thie, and as she moved downwards, her damp and moist crotch left a trail of her sweet juices, reminding me of what was to come. I whimpered when her tongue ever so lightly flicked over that sensitive knob which never ceased to give me my pleasure. 

Hermione slithered her hands under my thies and gently tickled my sides, making it feel like she was everywhere. Indeed, she was everywhere. I could feel the imprints of her fingers after she had taken them away, a staggering heat coursing through my veins. The tongue movements became rougher as my peak became closer, it was so good to feel her mouth pressed hard against me once more. I wanted her to let me give her what she wanted as well, nothing aroused me more than hearing and feeling her slender body tighten as the orgasmic waves crash in on her like the tide.

I sat up and pulled Hermione into sitting position. She was so beautiful with her messed up hair and big eyes. I leaned closer to her and whispered; "I want to please you too." I leaned back again and saw a smile grace her face.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Her husky voice made my insides squirm for more. It was a bit like torture being close to this woman for long periods, but this is the kind of torture I can live with. She didn't really have to touch me to make me come though, I could just listen to her and my senses would go nuts. 

I crawled on top of her and seperated her legs, I could see that she was still as wet as ever. I gasped as she buried herself within my folds, and followed her lead. We could've kept going like this forever, God knows we have had our days of _nothing_ but sex, but today had been an exhausting day. In a matter of minutes I could feel her moans vibrating on my clit, and in about three seconds I let out a cry of pleasure myself. It felt so good that I could've died in that moment and be content with it. It had been a while since we had been able to have such time together. 

Hermione sat up and turned to me with a hungry look in her eyes, her breath still uneven, "Ginny, I love you so much." I could see her swollen lips redden, she was so cute with pouty lips. 

"I love you too, Hermione." I said with great effort to keep my voice even. Her lips parted slightly as if she wanted to say something, but instead she kissed my neck with flighty kisses, moving down to my nipple. I felt her tongue flick over it, so lightly that it tickled a bit. Her hands were roaming my body, touching the inside of my thies and brushing gently over the wetness between my legs. I couldn't believe she wanted more already, I was more exhausted than after an ambush. "'Mione, darling," I put my finger under her chin and leveled her face with mine. "I'm exhausted already, can't we just hold each other for a moment?" 

There were those pouty lips of hers again, assisted by the puppy-dog eyes, "Party-pooper," She grunted as the corner of her mouth twisted into a little smile. "But alright, as long as you're with me." She muttered and embraced me, pulling the cover over our naked bodies. I sighed contently and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

'_What is that?' A man was pointing at a ominous dark light hovering over a body on the dirty ground. I couldn't see what it was exactly, it was so abstract, except for the black tangels of flowing hair that slithered around what could've been a head and a body. _

'_It can't be...' I turned towards the voice and saw my brother with tears streaming down his bloodied face. He wasn't sobbing, he just shed silent tears while watching the unsettling light. As I looked back at it, I saw the outline of a woman. She was naked sparing the black hair floating around her, and she was perfect. 'No, what have they done?' Ron was on his knees in the mud, his eyes lingering at the womanly creature that hovered over the body on the ground. _

_I closed in on the light and the unmoving body, my eyes taking in the vibrant red hair that lay sprawled about a pale face beneath the sickening light. A fluid voice came from the being, a low humming like a lullaby of some sorts. I gazed up at this unexplainable creature and I gasped._

"Ginny, get up!" Hermione was shouting at me. "What on earth were you dreaming about this time?"

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and yawned, "It seemed so real," She was already dressed and ready to leave the room. "But why are we leaving? It's not day yet." 

Hermione sighed, "I'm afraid it is, Gin," She gave me a peck on the cheek and a somber smile. "only the sun's gone." With those words she walked out the door.

----

So, what do you think? I'm not quite satisfied with it, but I guess I had to post something...I'm looking forward to writing fighting scenes and explaining some oddities in future chapters, so I hope you guys will keepreading and reviewing) 

Yours sincerely,

TheSmashingPumpkin


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: Hey, I assume that there's some kind of conspiracy not to give me anymore reviews after my mishap in chapter five... Well, I'll continue none the less, maybe some of you might change your minds and make me happy once more by giving me one more review. Here's Chapter Seven!

_**Crystalline**_

_Chapter Seven_

My eyes had to be decieved; the sky was a big dark whirlwind of dust and lightening, and the streets were dead silent. Too silent. It was a ghost town outside, but my spirits didn't die because of this dark magic; I was gonna show them how to really use their dark powers; only in a good way ofcourse.

The hairs on my neck rised as I walked out the door, the air was hot but the wind seemed to bite it's way into my skin. The wind made no sound at all, it was eerie to feel it sting like that without even a tiny whisper of it's existence.

Every house in the street was dark and abandoned; thanks to us the muggles had recieved a warning and we got lucky when they believed us. We didn't blurt out that the Dark Lord was coming to battle us with magic, but we implied that whoever it was that had caused all this chaos in our world was coming, and that it was highly dangerous to be here. One muggle, Tom I believe his name was, asked us if it was wizards. He had seen 'an odd lookin' person with a crooked stick', to put it in his words, and red sparks had rained like water out of it's tip as the odd man waved it and muttered a weird word. We let him ponder on that question by leaving without answering, hoping that he'd leave the neighbourhood and find a safer location.

Well, now we know it's a fact. The magic world is starting to mix more with the muggle world than it has done in centuries; there are few boundaries that hasn't been crossed and some muggles are no longer surprised by the weird deaths and other horrid happenings appearing in the news as well as around them. Their faith in magic has once again been restored to a certain length, it's only a pity that they formostly get to see the bad witches and wizards at work, but there'll be plenty of time to show them a bit of good magic later. I hope.

I shielded my face with the hood on my robe and walked into the darkness that awaited just over the sidewalk. My heart was pounding and my brain was aching for a visual image, but I could see nothing but rocks and dirt before my feet.

"Do you feel that?" Hermione whispered behind me.

I stopped and felt my senses bathe in the intoxicating flow of magic that surrounded us. I drew my breath and it seemed that the air itself was loaded with power. What a wonderful thrill it was to breathe it in. "I feel it alright," I said, my voice wasn't hushed nor careful. "My senses are swamped."

Hermione started walking and grabbed my hand, "We have to keep moving, we can't stall. They are probably over by the park, it's an open area, no places to hide," She pulled me closer and sped up. "Tie your scarf over your mouth and nose, I don't think it's wise of us to breathe in this deceptive power. We must not lose our focus now." I did as she asked and began a slow jog.

The lights were all gone, except for a few streetlamps that were still switching on and off, illuminating shadows that crept everywhere around us. Ron was behind us, along side Lupin and Charlie. I could hear my mom and Tonks talking about Harry somewhere back in the lines, and it immediatly made me think of how we were going to beat Voldemort. Was there a special trick you had to learn or was it in your very blood? Was Harry really destined to kill Voldemort like the prophesy said? And if so, why did the poor guy have no clue whatsoever how?

Questions, questions, questions. My head was filled with them. I had many theories, but I guess it would be decided soon. Oh, if I could just stop and feel this magic air. I had never experienced such a thing before, it was a beautiful maneouvre by the otherwise stupid bad guys. Had I been on my own, I would probably be inhaling the sweet fumes already.

"Ronald, what's the matter?" Remus was shaking my brother, he seemed to be the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground. "I think he's passed out." I hurried over and tried to wake him.

Hermione walked over, her scarf still tied over her mouth and nose, and she opened his eyes. "He has inhaled too much of this dark magic. We must keep him from inhaling any more." She closed his eyes again and sighed, looking over her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I opened his eyes and got a bit of a shock. "Oh my God, what is this?" His eyes were black, nothing like the pale green they used to be. I couldn't have my own brother succomb to their will, that was a disturbing thought. Ronald Weasley, a deatheater. No, that was definatly not an option for my brother.

Hermione flicked her wand at him and a oxygen mask appeared over his mouth. He was still unconcious, but Hermione nearly always knew what she was doing. "Keep moving, put Ron on a stretcher so he won't slow us down."

"You're taking a commanding lead here, Hermione, reminds me of that time when..." I put my arm around her but she pushed me away. "What?" I asked offended.

She hushed me, "Keep focused." And then she was off again. This little gesture actually hurt quite a bit, the day was already so depressing that every word had different meanings in my head.

"Bit wound up, are we?" I muttered and kept going after Lupin and the others, my brother smiling gleefully where he lay on the stretcher. He looked awfully happy seeing that he was unconcious and juiced with dark magic. Maybe he was having fun with it in his mind, or maybe_ it _was having fun with _his_ mind. It terrified me to even think about it; Ronald Weasley, my darling brother, enslaved by the Dark Lords will under our own eyes. Under the protection we are supposed to give one another.

The wind stopped biting and the dark fog was seeping down, covering the muddy ground. My senses were alert and all the whispers had stopped.

"Wha-" Ron shot up from the stretcher. "Where are we?" He asked confused, but soon started giggling like a little girl who's had a sip of firewhiskey.

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him close to me, silencing him. "We are at war." I said and before anyone could as much as lift a finger, a powerful blast pushed us to the ground with an immense power. I felt the rocks dig into my cheek and chin, a red liquid flowing like a little river between the tiny stones below me. I scrambled my way up to my feet and squinted into the smoke. I could see nothing at first, but soon I saw three tall figures standing still in the middle of what looked to be the park.

I blinked a time or two before I got them in focus, it was pretty easy to figure out who the middle one was with his snake like eyes and un-natural complexion; It was Lord Voldemort. I could see the smirk on his cracked up lips widen and his eyes, tinted with red, shifted into the illusion of those kind green eyes I had known during my first year when I had first met Him. It still had an effect on me to see Tom Riddle like his former self, I had fallen in love with him during those months of scribbling onto his pages of manipulating malice.

They stood firm and still, not moving an inch. I caught a shimmer of white by His side and recognized the cold stare of Lucius Malfoy, the man who had managed to make me his puppet.

"Long time no see, Miss Ginevra," Lucius' placid voice was like velvet in the silence. "I hope you have sorted out your priorities by now. Bow to the Dark Lord, show your alliance." He said calmly and cast cruciatus on me, forcing me to the ground with such pain suffient enough to make me cry out.

"I will not!" I shouted back and the spell wore off, releasing me from the agony. My wand was not in my hand, but still I had managed to cast it of. I had never been able to channel my powers very good without a wand before. I was getting better at this, a late but not un-welcome improvement.

I smirked as I saw Lucius Malfoy's face; he was puzzled and enraged.

His confusion didn't last long, soon he had that evil smirk upon his lips. "Pretty little thing," I was caught off guard as this familiar voice penetrated the thick air. "Stained, but beautiful," I hated it for it's alluring charm, it had been a long time since I had heard it. "I remember you, Ginny." The pale silver eyes stung me like acid, yet they soothed me like a warm spring breeze; deceitful but promising.

His name rolled off of my tongue, "Draco Malfoy..." I didn't shout it out, but it seemed to carry in the air, echoing like as if we were in a cave. I saw his hand move through his white loose hair and his mouth change into that trademark smirk of his. He was beautiful where he stood, a strong body and a face fit for a king. He had been graced with high cheekbones and a strong chin, yet he had a softness lingering over his eyes, making him the perfect man. Too perfect to trust, too perfect to let live and also too perfect to be dead. Draco Malfoy was perfect for _destruction, seduction _and _manipulation_. All perfect qualities when at war.

I heard the others move behind me, disoriented and unable to do much about the situation as it were at the moment. "Cat got your tongue, Ginny?" The velvet voice asked and chuckled, sending a cold shiver down my spine.

I gathered my thoughts and formed an answer as good as I could muster, "Well, I happen to remember you too," I took a deep breath. "Rather vividly I might say, especially those little confessions of pure emotion you had ever so rarely. So tell me, Draco," I killed all the feelings inside and stepped forwards, tipping my head to the side. "How did it feel to tear the limbs off of my father's body? Did you feel proud and powerful?" I was shaking with anger, but I knew I had to be careful around these villains. They're not the ones you want to fuck with if you're the one who's unprepared and outnumbered. And right now, most were knocked out cold or unable to grasp the situation they were in.

Draco Malfoy looked at me, stern and unreadable like always, "All I know is that he felt pain when I planted this image of you dying in his mind. He believed you to be dead in the moment when death caught up with his withered body and heart. He thought that the world was dark and all hope was lost," The tall man took long steps forwards, his robe soaring a few inches over the ground. "Arthur Weasley died with the belief that his entire blood-traitor family was as dead as this rose," He conjured a black rose out of thin air without touching his wand. The leaves were shrivelled and fell of as Draco blew them of like the flame of a candle, "It is from your father's grave, and if I am not mistaken; it is you who lay it there to die on his tombstone." He observed it as it slowly blew away, his fascination clearly showing in his eyes. I froze as his gaze returned to me, his mouth shaped like a smile. How could he be so evil?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing,** J.K **does; she actually owns _everything_ but the plot, imagine that? Gotta be pleased with that, J.K.

A/N: I want to thank ØHPequalsgreatlit and ØLoveHermione for the heart warming reveiws:) Here's chapter Eight, bit of fighting and stuff, I hope you'll all enjoy!

_**Crystalline**_

Chapter Eight

As I returned to reality and became aware of the fact that there were spells being thrown everywhere around us, I drew my wand and pointed it to his chest. I didn't even have to stretch out to reach him, he was closer than I remembered him being. His face looked animated and oddly preternatural, not a single pore visible across his exposed face and neck, only flawless flesh. I felt his palm being pressed fondly against my cheek, the loving caress left me longing for that simple release of emotion he had let me feel so long ago. But I had to resist his evil temptations, because this time he was cold like ice against my heated skin, I hated it and I hated him. "I will make you feel the pain you have caused my father," I said through gritted teeth and grabbed his arm. "You will suffer, Draco Malfoy, you have my word." I pushed him away and held my wand pointed at his chest.

"Oh, if only you could," Draco said and threw the remains of the rose to the ground. I was a bit thrown off by his answer, but I kept pointing my wand at him. "Please, Gin. Hurt me, not just pleasure me like you did in those long_ hot _summer nights when-"

"Crucio!" I shouted and hit him dead on. I saw him getting hit by the spell, but he only shook it off.

"There are many magic spells in this world, Ginny, and you don't even know half of them." He said and smiled before he vanished like a fog after the morning dew. I thought I saw a flicker of his pearl white hair in the corner of my eye, it had to be him.

Instantly I turned, searching for him, but the only thing I could see was a woman under the name of Bellatrix Lestrange coming at me. Her dirty black hair clung to her skin, her eyes were wide and she was howling with laughter as she begun throwing spells at me. I shielded them easily, but she wasn't backing off at all.

The evil witch halted a few feet infront of me, her wand pointed at my head, "Little miss Weasley," She sighed and tilted her head to the side with a sneer. "We meet again, little red. You won't have as much luck this time, you are _greatly _outnumbered," Her sneer was only semi-visible beneath the tangles of black, but the malice in her black eyes shone like a torch in the dark. "Expelliriamus!" My brain couldn't connect with my body before she had done her quick manouvre of disarming me. She threw her head back in a manic laugh as storm clouds rumbled above with the sound of thunder.

"Sod off, Lestrange," This was all the words I could muster before I gathered my strengths, pushing my hands forwards as if I was supposed to strike her. I felt the magic floating through my bloodstream and didn't do much but think of a spell and Bellatrix Lestrange flew back. She lay panting on the ground. I walked over to her and bent down after removing her wand, "It's not wise to leave your oppenents free to attack you, but you don't seem to learn. It's not always about laughing, Bella dear, because someone who's happy always have something to lose. I think your master is the one who taught me that." She was tied to the ground by invisible ropes, and it was a blissful experience to see her frantic eyes boggle bewildred at me as she realized just how fucked she was. "Bye." I ripped open the front of her worn dress and placed my hand over her heart. I closed my eyes and felt the veins in her body block the bloodstream and burst open because of the blood that gathered outside her heart. She gasped and shook rapidly where she lay, clenching her fists with all the power she had left before nothingness came and buried her in oblivion.

I stared into the empty black pits; I had taken her light and strangled it like I never had before. I could hear her whisper in my head, her thoughts obscuring my vision... "SILENCE!" I cried out and threw my hands out, a light as red as a flame exploded in the terrain around me, and every witch or wizard who were about five or six feet within my range were knocked to the ground. I stared around dazedly, un-able to really understand what was happening. I walked over her dead body and felt the heat radiating from my body. My magic was getting out of control, I wasn't used to wielding it without my wand yet.

Had Draco Malfoy known Bellatrix would be attacking me, had he tried to warn me? Oh, don't think such thoughts, 'cause they are all in vain. His cold heart would never melt, not even if true love hit him in the face and placed all the warmth in the world inside of him. He no longer seems human nor like he belongs to this realm.

I felt a blow to my back and I stumbled forwards without much control over where my feet landed. I hit the ground hard after tripping over a dead body, a cold stare returning mine as I lifted myself up. "Don't you know how to behave among your allies anymore, Ginny? Has all the darkness strangled your sense of common courtesy?" A brown haired woman was towering me, her hands on her hip.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" I said out of breath, a bit confused.

She shook her head as if in disbelief, the hazel eyes were tearing up as she opened her mouth. " _'What are you doing?', _are you serious? You just knocked out three of us,_ the good ones_, and you didn't even _try_ to-" She was cut short by a hooded man who cast 'Crucio'.

I swung my fist to meet his face, but it seemed an invisible extension of my hand reached him before I could. Again that emotion of being swamped with magic hit me with it's blurry reality.

"Oh, fuck..." Hannah muttered as she tried to get up.

I helped her up and brushed of some dirt, "I'm new with this crazy shit, OK?" Hannah swallowed hard and fought back the tears. It hurt to be hit by such a curse. Not just physically.

She looked up at me, "Fight, just don't let us all fall. I'm sorry I acted so stupid, we're supposed to fight them, not each other." She said and held my hand. Hannah didn't smile, neither did I, because the situation was definatly not the right one at the moment. "Watch out!" She wailed and threw her wand out, casting Avada Kedavra at a death eater. I sighed and looked her in the eyes before I nodded and took off, running towards the big oak in the middle of the field. I was halfway there when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A drawling voice sounded from behind.

I turned around with my hand raised, ready to attack. There was nobody there, nobody who wasn't busy fighting anyways.

A group of deatheaters - or should I say a group of thirteen year olds - came running at me, throwing jinxes and curses, half of them hitting me dead on. It didn't even hurt, they didn't mean it enough. How could Voldemort recruit children to do his dirty work, it isn't right. I always knew he admired the youth of this world, but recruiting them is just foul play towards the rest of us. Who has the heart to kill children? Well, Voldemort and Lucius to mention a few.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted and they all stopped moving, falling to the ground with a loud thump. My magic was getting better, but I still felt a bit drugged. "Poor kids..." I couldn't help but to feel sorry for them though, they didn't really know what all this was, they were probably under the control of the imperius curse or something.

The battlefield before me was bloody and bodies were strewn across the ground. People disappearing and appearing, limbs missing and gashes all over. I fought my way through the mass of fighters and saw many dear ones scattered below me, dead eyes and mouths open as if they were screaming. Colin Creevey, an old classmate of mine, was lying on the ground impaled by a dagger, a magic dagger by the look of it. He was missing his ring finger; also his wedding ring. He had married Luna Lovegood, a terrific girl with a most amusing sense of humour, or should I say way of acting and living. She was the last person I'd wish this tragedy upon, especially now that she has just lost her father to an incurable desease that cost him his sanity and life. I bet that she already knew this had happened, she has a way of sensing things without really knowing them. I wish I could see her now, she always felt comforting with her around.

The old witch I had spoken to at the Headquarters was still alive. I was a bit surprised, 'cause she seemed to be a bit fragile and senile to be honest. She had teamed up with Neville's grandmother, fighting Crabbe and another Slytherin I'd seen in my years at hogwarts. I ran past the two fighters and headed for the tree. "GINNY!" I saw my brother, Charlie, sprinting towards me, "Are you okay, sis?" He asked me and looked me over.

I embraced him and clung to him like as if he was my only hope, "Yes, I'm okay. And you're scratchless I see, no use worrying about you, huh?" I whispered into his ear and smiled at the thought. He was a brave man and a talented wizard.

We parted and he gave me a smile, "Give 'em hell." He said and whipped out his wand for a duel with a masked wizard.

"You betcha..." I answered and ran.

I felt an overwhelming power surge through the air, waves of toxic darkness crashed in on the battlefield and took away my strength, so I stumbled. I could hear a whisper in the wind, a soft humming, like a lullaby being sung by a most enthralling voice. The soft music continued as my mind grew ever clearer and my eyesight became better. I was concious again, and now I could see it.

The omnious dark light from my dream was descending from the sky, hovering above the ground with a strange barrier protecting it. I watched in awe, this monsterous creature was a woman with black hair floating around her, her naked body moving slowly as if dancing to the rhythm of her lullaby. She was closer now, her face was starting to take form behind the veil of dark light. What a macabre sight she was, her face had deep cuts all over and she had small wounds everywhere on her body. Her eyes were black sparing the white center and her lips, cracked up and bloodied, were shaped like a smirk. Yet for all of this she had an unexplainable beauty that struck me, and she also seemed familiar to me.

"No, what have they done?" I heard Ron's voice, such bitterness and pain clung to it that I almost couldn't recognize it. I knew he shed silent tears, even though I couldn't see much but the lady approaching. This was my dream, or should I say nightmare. _I_ was the redhead swallowed by her dark light,_ I _was the one who lay there lifeless on the ground before her.

I couldn't form any coherent thoughts where I lay on the dirty ground, all I could do was watch her as she came closer and _closer_...

...

So, what do you think? Please R&R:)

PS: I realize that fighting scenes aren't really my thing, I'm better at the more personal stuff where there's less... well, people and things I guess. I like describing situations and stuff, but now I know that I'm not that much of a fan of writing fighting, just a fan of reading it:P


End file.
